Lovely Doll, Baekhyunnie!
by KannaRie
Summary: Bulu matanya yang panjang, kulitnya yang lembut, matanya yang seperti bola kaca. Dia adalah Bekhyun, boneka seks kesayangan Chanyeol.
1. Chapter 1 (02-03 22:31:34)

Bulu matanya yang panjang, kulitnya yang lembut, matanya yang seperti bola kaca. Dia adalah Baekhyun, boneka seks kesayangan Chanyeol.

 **Main Cast:**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **and others.**

 **Warn!**

 **Yaoi, BoyxBoy,NC**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **This story belongs to KannaRie**

 **and the characters belongs to himself.**

 **Chanyeol has Baekhyun.**

 **Baekhyun has Chanyeol.**

Park Chanyeol, milyarder muda terkenal. CEO dari Park corp. Tampan, tinggi, dan juga mapan menjadi poin plus untuknya. Sampai saat ini tidak tertarik untuk mencari kekasih.

Saat ini dan beberapa hari kedepan memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Jepang sebagai pelepas stres dari kerjaannya yang menumpuk. Park Chanyeol berjalan-jalan dengan kaus abu kesayangannya tidak ingin terlihat mencolok, dengan sebuah topi hitam yang terlalu bawah menutupi wajah.

Sebuah ketidaksengajaan ketika Chanyeol melewati sebuah toko yang terlihat lumayan nyentrik. Memajang beberapa foto dengan manekin yang terlihat seperti hidup.

Chanyeol tidak tahu, kakinya melangkah mendekat dengan sendirinya. Didorong rasa ingin tahu nya, Chanyeol membuka pintu toko tersebut menimbulkan gemerincing lonceng. Seorang pria berkulit tan terduduk di kursi goyang dengan rokok terkepul menempel di bibir. Didampingi seorang bermata bulat dengan ekspresi datar.

"Halo, tuan?" Pria berkulit tan bersuara menyadarkan Chanyeol dari memperhatikan sekitar. "Selamat datang di tokoku, disini menjual berbagai macam boneka."

Pria berkulit tan itu bangkit, mengajak Chanyeol berkeliling melihat koleksi boneka nya. Dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Kai.

"Omong-omong, boneka jenis apa yang dicari tuan?" Kai berucap lagi, kembali menyesap rokoknya.

Chanyeol mendadak linglung, dia tidak tahu apapun mengenai boneka dan sejenisnya.

"Ah?? Boneka yang... bisa bergerak... mungkin???" Ragu-ragu Chanyeol menjawab. Dan dia terlihat seperti orang idiot sekarang.

"Maksud tuan, yang seperti itu?" Kai menunjuk kearah samping kursi roda tadi, dimana pria bermata bulat masih berdiri diam.

"Dia... boneka??" Butuh beberapa detik untuk Chanyeol merespon ucapan pria bernama Kai itu.

"Benar, dia boneka, namanya Kyungsoo. Tuan ingin yang seperti itu? Tapi tuan harus tahu, harga mereka adalah yang termahal, sesuai dengan kualitas. Bagaimana?" Kai mengatakan itu sambil berjalan kearah sebuah pintu, mengajak Chanyeol untuk kesana.

Dan apa yang ada dibalik pintu itu mengejutkan Chanyeol. Boneka-boneka, itu terlihat seperti manusia. Seperti si Kyungsoo yang ada didepan tadi. Mereka diletakkan di etalase-etalase kaca. Dengan raut wajah yang datar dan mata yang memandang kosong.

"Disini. Boneka yang seperti Kyungsoo itu." Ucapan Kai serta merta membuat Chanyeol melihat kearah Kai. Pria tan itu berdiri didepan etalase kaca yang besar. Terpisah dari yang lainnya.

Disana, sebuah boneka yang sangat cantik. Rambutnya berkilau perak, mata kecilnya berkaca biru seperti laut, bibirnya tipis dan merekah indah. Sempurna adalah satu kata untuknya.

"Namanya Baekhyun." Kai bersuara.

"E... eh? Punya nama juga?" Chanyeol lagi-lagi terlihat bingung. Matanya masih terus menatap boneka itu. Bernama Baekhyun.

"Ya, mereka semua punya nama, dan juga karakter. Punyaku itu, karakter nya memang pendiam, tapi dia galak. Kalau Baekhyun, dia baik dalam segala hal, sedikit manja, juga sedikit polos, juga bisa meliar dalam beberapa hal."

"Aku... ingin Baekhyun." Kata itu hanya secara tidak sadar Chanyeol utarakan.

"Hmm? Sudah memutuskan mengambilnya? Baik, akan kukeluarkan dia. Sedikit membutuhkan waktu, Tuan silahkan tunggu di depan saja." Kai mempersilahkan, kemudian mengambil beberapa peralatan yang kemungkinan dipakai untuk membuka etalase.

Chanyeol berbalik badan, mulai melangkah ke tempat semula adanya kursi goyang dan Kyungsoo disana. Masih sambil memperhatikan boneka-bonek seperti manusia yang terpajang.

"Lagipula... orang bodoh mana yang akan membeli boneka seperti ini?" Chanyeol menggumam, tidak sadar akan dirinya yang termasuk orang bodoh yang juga membeli boneka bernama Baekhyun.

"Bukan orang bodoh, Tuan. Hanya orang yang kesepian dan membutuhkan pemuas nafsu." Chanyeol berjengit ketika suara lain menyahut, tidak lain adalah Kyungsoo, boneka dengan mata bulat dan wajah datarnya.

"Kau... berbicara?" Chanyeol tercengang, sungguh ini tidak disangka.

"Ya, kami semua bisa berbicara, dan mengikuti semua yang manusia lakukan. Kami dibuat untuk itu, menemani manusia yang kesepian, mengajak berbicara, melayani, dan memuaskan mereka. Manusia biasa memanggil kami dengan, _sex doll._ "

Chanyeol terdiam, tidak bisa berkata-kata. Jadi... dia baru saja membeli sebuah sex doll? Seorang Park Chanyeol, membeli sex doll? Park Chanyeol yang bahkan bisa membuat gadis dan uke mengemis untuk bercinta? Wah, Chanyeol tidak percaya ini.

"Menikmati obrolan dengan boneka ku, Tuan?" Sebuah suara kembali menyela. "Ini, barangmu." Kai melirik kearah sampingnya. Dimana Baekhyun berdiri disitu.

"Halo, Tuan. Aku Baekhyun." Boneka bersurai perak itu berkedip-kedip lugu. Rasanya, Chanyeol ingin memakan Baekhyun.

Dan suara Baekhyun adalah hal lain yang membuat kepala Chanyeol pening. Suaranya begitu lembut dan membelai. Ringan seperti angin, disaat bersamaan terdengar menggoda.

"Huft, mengaktifkannya butuh waktu lebih dari yang kuperkirakan." Kai membuat gerakan seolah mengusap peluh. "Nah Baekhyun, Tuan baru mu sekarang adalah dia. Baik-baik padanya."

Baekhyun, tanpa disuruh berjalan kearah Chanyeol, berdiri disamping Chanyeol sedikit lebih mundur satu langkah. Itu membuat Chanyeol bertambah pening ketika wangi strawberry menguar, memangnya boneka mempunyai wangi seperti ini ya?

"Tuan, jangan lupakan bayarannya ya." Kai tersenyum, kembali mendudukkan diri di kursi goyang.

"Kau tidak kenal aku? Park Chanyeol. Sebut nominalnya, kukirim besok." Tersadar, Chanyeol mengangkat dagunya angkuh.

Kai menyeringai, "Tentu saja tahu, Tuan. Aku tidak menunjukkan barang mahal pada sembarang orang."

*

Ini untuk part 1 nyaa, Kanna tahu banyak yang kurang dan pengetikannya belum bagus.

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan.

Gimana menurut kalian jalan ceritanya? Bosenin kah?

 **-Best Regards, Kanna-**


	2. Chapter 2

Bulu matanya yang panjang, kulitnya yang lembut, matanya yang seperti bola kaca. Dia adalah Baekhyun, boneka seks kesayangan Chanyeol.

 **Main Cast:**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **and others.**

 **Warn!**

 **Yaoi, BoyxBoy,NC**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **This story belongs to KannaRie**

 **and the characters belongs to himself.**

 **Chanyeol has Baekhyun.**

 **Baekhyun has Chanyeol.**

Merupakan hal yang baru bagi Chanyeol, dimana dirinya menjadi pihak yang memikirkan topik pembicaraan.

' _Apa yang harus kukatakan?'_

 _'Bagaimana mencoba memulai pembicaraan?'_

 _'Mengapa ini canggung sekali?'_

Yah, kurang lebih seperti itulah suasana dalam hati Chanyeol saat ini. Ketika biasanya Chanyeol menjadi pihak yang dipuja, semua orang berlomba mencoba menjadi dekat dengannya. Memaksa mengobrol dan mengorek lebih jauh yang tidak banyak ia tanggapi. Kini dihadapkan pada sebuah boneka bergerak yang hanya terdiam, dan sayangnya lagi Chanyeol ingin mengobrol dengannya.

"Tuan, apa tuan baik?" Berjengit adalah respon pertama Chanyeol ketika suara Baekhyun menyapu pendengaran.

Sungguh, tidak akan ada yang menyadari kalau Chanyeol adalah seorang CEO kalau tingkahnya seperti ini. Bola kaca Baekhyun mengerjap, memperhatikan Chanyeol yang menurut sensor pengamatannya tidak baik-baik saja.

"A.. a.. aku baik..." Suara tergagap Chanyeol justru membuat Baekhyun semakin meragu.

Tangan boneka yang begitu indah itu bergerak kaku, menyentuh sedikit lengan Chanyeol bermaksud menenangkan. Respon Chanyeol adalah sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan ketika ditepisnya lengan Baekhyun dengan sedikit kasar.

"Ma.. maaf, Tuan." Bola kaca bening itu sedikit tertutup ketika kelopak mata Baekhyun meredup sayu. Melihat ke bawah dimana tangannya ditepis tadi.

Chanyeol kembali tergagap salah tingkah, seharusnya Chanyeol yang meminta maaf bukan? Chanyeol yakin walaupun sedikit mungkin terasa sakit bagi lengan Baekhyun yang selembut kapas.

Menghela nafas pelan Chanyeol berujar, "Tidak, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf Baekhyun. Aku hanya terlalu kaget tadi." Itulah apa yang bisa Chanyeol katakan, mengambil jemari Baekhyun dan menautkan dengan jarinya sendiri.

"Seperti ini, kalau kau ingin memegangku." Chanyeol mengangkat jari mereka yang saling tertaut, menunjukkan itu pada Baekhyun yang kembali disambut kedipan lucu dari mata kaca Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam, tidak kembali berbicara ketika fungsi observan nya tidak mendapatkan hasil. Ini adalah hal yang baru bagi Baekhyun, seseorang menggenggam tangannya seperti ini.

Langkah kaki hanyalah yang terdengar dengan banyak bisik ramai dari sekitar. Tidak ada dari Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun yang kembali membuka pembicaraan. Hingga kaki menapak pada pelataran lantai terbawah dari gedung apartemen. Chanyeol terus menuntun Baekhyun memasuki lift, membawa langkah pada lantai teratas apartemen. Apartemen dengan nomor 610 adalah tujuan mereka kali ini.

"Nah, ini rumahmu untuk sementara waktu. Duduk disana ya Baekhyun, aku akan pergi mengganti pakaian." Chanyeol berkata sambil menunjuk sofa, kemudian memasuki pintu yang kemungkinan adalah kamarnya.

Baekhyun sedikit mengernyit menunjukkan kebingungannya. Tidak mungkin boneka semacam dia berani duduk di sofa tuan nya. Baekhyun memutuskan berdiri diam di tempatnya tadi. Pandangannya Baekhyun bawa ke sekitar, meng aktifkan observan untuk memahami seluk-beluk apartemen.

 _Sistem has finished observing._

Notifikasi sistem berbunyi kecil menandakan Baekhyun sudah memahami apartemen ini. Dan bertepatan Chanyeol yang kembali dengan pakain lebih santai.

"Baekhyun? Kenapa tidak duduk?" Chanyeol bertanya sembari mengernyit, Baekhyun bahkan tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Tuan, aku tidak melakukan hal seperti itu." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, mengisyaratkan menolak.

"Kenapa?" Kerjapan mata lagi-lagi menjadi respon Baekhyun.

"Aku ini, boneka Tuan. Kami tidak diperbolehkan."

"Aku tidak membeli mu untuk hal yang kau pikirkan Baekhyun. Aku membeli mu karena... aku tidak tahu, tidak ada alasan. Jadi jangan anggap dirimu hanyalah boneka." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun, membawa nya duduk di sofa.

"Dengarkan aku Baekhyun. Kau itu, bukan sekedar boneka."

Seakan sistem error menyerang Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol tersenyum lembut padanya. Ekspresi kaget adalah yang tergambar pada gurat manis itu.

"Tuan, jangan memperlakukan aku seperti manusia." Bola kaca Baekhyun bergetar kecil, keraguan semakin menjadi.

"Iya iya, Baekhyunnie." Chanyeol menepuk pelan kepala Baekhyun dan tersenyum kecil.

Helaan nafas kecil terdengar. Sistem error sepertinya masih terjadi ketika Baekhyun merasakan pipinya memanas. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Mata Baekhyun berkeliaran tak tentu arah. Namun pandangannya berhenti pada lemari kaca dengan banyak pigura foto di dalamnya.

Baekhyun merasa tidak asing dengan salah satu orang dalam pigura itu, "Tuan, boleh aku melihat itu?" Baekhyun menunjuk pada lemari kaca.

"Tentu saja boleh, Baekhyunnie."

Baekhyun bangkit dengan cepat melangkah menuju lemari kaca. Memperhatikan lebih jelas pada salah satu pigura, dimana Chanyeol dan seorang pria berdiri berangkulan. Di bawah photo itu tertulis,

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Max Changmin_

Bola mata kaca Baekhyun berkedip-kedip. Tubuhnya bergetar seperti menggigil takut.

 _An error sistem._

 _All programs has stop working._

Bruk.

"Baekhyun?"

"BAEKHYUN?!"

 _"Aku... tidak akan menyakitimu."_

*

Aaaaa... tes tes

Dengan Kanna disini

Sebelumnya terimakasih untuk yang udah bersedia baca cerita abal dari Kanna. Kanna beneran nggak nyangka responnya bakal sebanyak ini.

Juga, untuk yang nanya ini Yaoi apa bukan silahkan liat warn diatas ya.

Nah untuk ff ini sendiri Kanna mau bikin ini cuma semacam short fiction yang ber chapter gitu. Nggak ada konflik berat tertentu, konflik ada tapi bakal cepat selesai.

Maafkan kalau banyak yang kurang dari ff ini ya, menerima kritik dan saran tapi bahasanya yang bagus ya

Last, dari mana kalian nemu ff ini?

 **-Best Regards, Kanna-**


	3. Pengumuman Cintaku

Hallo, ketemu lagi sama Kanna. Hm jadi sebenernya Kanna mauu banget ngelanjutin ff nya, Kanna tuh udah nyiapin beberapa chapt kedepan. Tapi berhubung Kanna kena musibah kemalingan, jadi folder nya hilang semua :(

Maaf kalau buat kalian nunggu ya-! Kanna baru sempat buka akun ffn lagi ini. Untuk story Lovely Doll ini akan dilanjutkan pertengahan Februari. Bentar lagi kan? Iyaa makanya tungguin ya janji-?!

Terima kasih yang sudah mau baca.

Makasih mwah kanna cintaaa kalian semuaa!!

 **Love, KannaRie**


End file.
